helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsubara Yulia
ユリヤ |image = |caption = Matsubara Yulia, December 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 138cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-present |agency = (2017-) |label = |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 4, 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Matsubara Yulia (松原ユリヤ, also written as Matsubara Yuriya) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Matsubara Yulia was born on February 26, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan to a Japanese father, and Belarusian mother. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen,"夢のツーショット♪" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-03-01."アニメダンス☆小学生クラス" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-02-09. a Koto-based organization that provides dance and vocal lessons for children. She was enrolled from approximately December 2016 to October 2017.Last featured on the Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen blog October 24, 2017. 2017 In June, Matsubara auditioned for Ciao Girl.https://twitter.com/sakuragakuin48/status/1155759556540059650 In late 2017, Matsubara took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #6. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. Following the audition, Matsubara accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #7. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. Matsubara and the other finalists who accepted their invitations were introduced, and performed in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 On September 29, Matsubara attended the first round of Nippon TV's comedy competition Onna Geinin No.1 Ketteisen THE W at the Kinkero Theater in Tokyo, under the supervision of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's manager.https://twitter.com/de_kick_o_nice/status/1046175898637127685 However, she wasn't selected to continue to the second round.THE W Official Tweet 2018-09-29THE W Official Tweet 2018-09-29 2019 On February 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 6~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kubota Nanami, Saito Madoka, and Onoda Karin. On May 4, Matsubara won the judge's healing award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "SEXY SEXY". Personal Life Family= Her father is Japanese, and her mother is Belarusian. She is being raised bilingually, speaking both Japanese and Russian respectively.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #7. AmebaTV. 2017-12-04. She has a younger sister born in December 2018. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Matsubara is currently in her fifth year of elementary school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Matsubara Yulia has acquired: *'Onoda Karin:' She gets along the best with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Onoda Karin, as the two are close in age and often play together. |-|Name Meaning= Initially, her name was romanized as “Yuriya” but a notice posted to the goods list of the June 2019 recital announced her name will now be officially romanized as “Yulia”.https://twitter.com/5nzaemon/status/1134379956530585601 "Yulia” (Cyrillic: Юлия) is a feminine name of East Slavic origin meaning "Youthful". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used for Matsubara Yulia: *'Yuriya-chan' (ゆりやちゃん) *'Yuriyan' (ゆりやん): Used by Ono Kotomi and Kiyono Momohime. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsubara Yulia (松原ユリヤ) *'Nicknames:' Yuriya-chan (ゆりやちゃん), Yuriyan (ゆりやん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 138cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Comedy *'Hobbies:' Drawing and writing manga, collecting plush toys *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry, Curry *'Favorite Sports:' Billiards, Table football *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue *'Motto:' "Good things come to those who wait" (果報は寝て待て; Kahou wa nete mate) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Shunrenka, SEXY SEXY, Are you Happy?, Megane no Otoko no Ko *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki RikakoBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Akiyama Mao Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Yume ni Mukatte ☆ Happy Smile Trivia *She doesn't like Mitsubachi Maki and thinks she's scary, but she will do her best to face her. *She originally presented herself as not knowing or particularly liking anything about Hello! Project, but later revealed Sasaki Rikako as a member she likes. *She was born one day before the release of ℃-ute's 4th major single LALALA Shiawase no Uta. *First Hello! Project member of Eastern European descent. *Michishige Sayumi said she is interested in Yulia during a SAYUMINGLANDOLL MC. *Her favorite BEYOOOOONDS members are Yamazaki Yuhane and Kiyono Momohime.https://twitter.com/kaosiki/status/1092792371220303872 *She shares birthday with Morning Musume former member Fujimoto Miki. See Also *Gallery:Matsubara Yulia *List:Matsubara Yulia Discography Featured In *List:Matsubara Yulia Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:2008 Births Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Multiethnic Members Category:February Births Category:Pisces Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Rat Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation